


No Regrets

by Esatea



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 'you tripped and made me miss my train so now you gotta keep me company til the next one arrives' AU, Dorks, F/M, M/M, all fluff and happiness, this was another drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esatea/pseuds/Esatea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had just helped a random stranger, missed his train, had a great conversation, and gotten a phone number richer. <br/>A good day all in all, no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> heh a random idea i got last night and actually had the motivation to realize now

_"It sure is crowded today, huh?"_ Hide thought to himself, twisting his head a bit to see if there was any open space to stand in on his back-left. There was none and he sighed, staying where he was, squashed between a middle-aged man in a suit, and the wall. Not that he had any problems with personal space, but he still preferred being able to - y'know - breathe. Well, only three minutes until his train arrived. He could endure that long.

He turned around a bit, leaning against the wall, trying to find some amusement in observing other peoples' distress. Over there for example, there was a young woman, frantically looking through her bag over and over again - she had probably forgotten something necessary at home, or maybe even lost it completely. Hide felt bad for her, but it's not as if there was anything he could do. A few metres (and many more people) away from her there was someone speaking on the phone. They seemed very tense, as if they were mad at the person on the other end, or perhaps they were getting bad news.

He switched his position slightly again, looking further away towards the entrance where a dark-haired man, around his own age probably, was running down the stairs to get in time to train, that was also currently sweeping in on the platform. Hide snickered a bit, seeing the man, wearing a blue hoodie and jeans, practically fly through the crowd - it's not like everyone was getting on this train, so he had to get to it first. But Hide's smile faded away quickly, when he suddenly couldn't see the man anymore. Or rather, he could if he stood up on his tip-toes, for the man was now lying on the ground, face-down.

_"I wonder if he's hurt,"_ he thought and as no one else showed any signs of noticing, or caring even if they did, he made his way to the guy, who was now trying to get up, wincing slightly putting weight on his right leg. It wasn't far away, and though the flow of the crowd was opposite to his direction, he managed to reach the guy pretty quickly.

"Hey, you need help?" Hide asked, reaching out his hand to the stranger, who took it for support, and nodded while getting up.

"Thanks," he said, looking downwards - shyly, perhaps?

"Your leg...is it okay?" Hide asked this, not thinking too much about it, but realizing it might be kinda freaky that he knew that the other's leg hurt, if he just spontaneously had happened to decide to help. And saying that he had been watching him for a while, was _definitely_ creepy, though it was all a coincidence really.

The guy only looks at him quizzically and trading a bit of weight from one leg to the other. "Yeah...I think so at least," he replies after a moment of thought. Then his eyes widen and he looks past Hide. He looks at the train. The train _that is currently closing its doors and oh no now it's leaving_. Hide hadn't even had the time to react, and that's why now they're standing here, both staring at the end of the moving train. Soon it's not even visible anymore, but they're still standing there, as if frozen.

"...Well. Were you in a hurry somewhere?"Hide finally perks up after a while. Now it's 20 minutes til the next one leaves, it isn't the most common line they're taking.

"I-I can make it with the next one too," the guy timidly says, still not looking Hide in the eyes. Hide guesses what he's thinking, and decides to tease him a bit.

"Heeeeey you know~ You should take responsibility for making me miss my train, what if _I_ was busy?" He's grinning while saying this in a very exaggerated tone, but as the other is watching the ground and can't see the joke written on his face, he seems to become even more nervous.

"I'm sorry..." he finally looks up a bit, and seeing the expression on Hide's face he frowns a bit, "But you know, you didn't _have_ to help me"

Hide chuckles a bit. "I couldn't help it - you see, my heroic nature doesn't allow me to leave a maiden in distress!" he dramatically gestures, relieved that now there is some actual space to move - most the people on the platform got off one stop earlier.

"Maiden!?" The dark-haired man blurts out, shocked. He's blushing the tiniest bit, proobably embarrassement. It's not like they were alone there. Then he calms down and a defiant look appears. "Well don't go blaming me for your 'heroic nature' please."

Hide just laughs at this, but as he can still see some worry in the other's eyes, he quiets down after a bit.

"But okay, is there anything I can do for you? It really is my fault that you have to wait."

"Hmm...yes!" Hide points at the guy, kind of rudely, not that he seems disturbed. He backs off a bit though, as if it were more of a reflex than reaction. But Hide just smiles and continues: "Your duty is now to keep me company until the next train arrives! No excuses!"

The guy just stares at him, not really comprehending what he says at first. Hide assumes that he has to keep the conversation going from now on too. "Soo...What's your name? I'm Hideyoshi Nagachika - please call me Hide though!"

The other guy - soon he'll have a name in Hide's head too - shakes his head a bit, as if to escape a thought, or wake up from a slight trance. "Ah, I'm Kaneki Ken. Call me what you like."

A flood of horrible pickuplines took over Hide's mind for a moment, but he decided that it might be a bit too soon to use those. This, _Kaneki-_ person felt a bit shy and might get confused. Or offended, either was possible. "Soo, Kaneki, where were you going in such a hurry?" he asked, swaying around to show his unnecessary energy off.

"I'm just going to meet up with some friends..." he answered quietly. _So even this kind of a guy has friends, huh?_ Hide thought. Though it was obvious that he did. He was really cute too, and people would naturally gather around this type, if only they got the chance and actually saw more of the other. Hide hadn't really, but he was perceptive and really good at reading people, so he could assume more than most others.

"Should you call them you'll be late?" Hide mused. Kaneki perked up, realizing this probably was a good idea.

"Wait...I'll just send them a text, give me a minute," he spoke, still not too loudly, but audibly enough. He then proceeded to take his phone out of his pocket, and starting to type something on it. He wasn't too fast at typing, Hide observed, maybe he wasn't that used to it yet? What he could deduce from that was a lot, but he decided to give up on that train of thought.

_10 minutes left._

As Kaneki put his phone back away, a silence fell upon them. Hide was just considering what to say, when surprisingly it wasn't him who broke it. "You...Did I make you miss anything?" He asks, looking kind of bothered.

Hide laughs again. "No, I'm actually on my way home. My morning class just ended and it's all I have today"

Kaneki reacts more strongly that expected at this. His back - that's apparently been slouching a bit, though the hoodie hid it well - straightens suddenly, and he looks Hide in the eyes, almost for the first time. He opens his mouth and asks: "What university do you go to?"

"Hm? I go to Kamii. You?" Hide was a bit surprised at the question, but he thought that there probably was a good reason for the question.

"Oh, me too." Kaneki says, oddly enthusiastic. Not that he's still on par with most peoples' enthusiasm, but fair enough. He didn't seem like the most outgoing person, after all. "What's your major?"

"I do international studies. It's pretty cool!" Hide grins happily, it's nice to talk to Kaneki, he has now decided.

Kaneki smiles a tiny bit and _whoah, he looks cute while doing so_. "I see, I have Japanese Literature. i don't think we'd be in any of the same classes though."

"Eeh I guess not. But hey being in the same Uni is cool enough don't you think!"

"Yeah" Kaneki says. And now he's smiling again. He wasn't as slow at opening up as Hide originally thought, apparently. Now Hide wanted to make him smile more.

"So Literature, huh? I'm guessing you like reading?" It seemed like a natural follow-up guestion, plus now Hide was interested in learning more about Kaneki.

_5 minutes left_.

"Yeah. I love reading!" His features light up, now he was really exited. "Do...do you read?"

Now Hide feels a bit sad for having to be honest, when he saw Kaneki happy like that, but really, lying wasn't an option either. "No...not more than necessary, really. I'd be happy to listen to recommendations if you have any though!"

Even if Kaneki maybe wasn't _just as exited_ as before, and his smile perhaps not as bright, it wasn't just politeness of him to stay relatively happy, Hide was sure. He would have been able to notice that level of acting, right? Kaneki's expression changed a bit as he said, "Oh I see, maybe someday. What do you like doing then Hide?"

Was it necessary to add his name? Not that it didn't sound cool, Kaneki had a nice voice, but it just- well who knows. His eyes weren't as wide as earlier now, but their brown color was still clearly distinguishable. Looking into them, Hide thought that the eye-color was generally way too un-romanticized. But he was asking him about his interests, huh. "Well, I love music. Not like I'm going to start a band or anything, but I listen to it a lot!"

Kaneki tilted his head, and made an amused face. "I would never have guessed, really. Those headphones around your neck, I thought they were a new kind of necklace."

Hide took a moment to lift his hand and touch the orange headphones on his shoulders, and then he pouted. "This is the newest fashion, just so you know!"

Kaneki burst out laughing at this, his laugh being just as satisfying as he had expected, if not even exceeding his expectations. Hide grinned too.

_2 minutes left_.

"Oh looks like it's gonna be here soon," Kaneki said, referring to the train. He might've looked a bit sad, or then it was just Hide's imagination.

Hide still smiled though. "Yeah. Thanks for the company, it's been great!"

"Same to you."

The thought didn't occur suddenly to Hide, as he had spent the last 5 minutes considering asking for Kaneki's contact info, but now seemed like a good - last - chance. Even though they went to the same university there was no guarantee they'd ever run into each other again. "Kaneki," he said, getting back the attention that had been dwindling towards the floor during the last 20 seconds, "just asking, but can I have your phone number or something? Mail adress maybe?"

Kaneki seemed relieved actually, he would have been afraid of asking on his own, Hide mused. It made him happy that Kaneki would have wanted hear from him again though. He hadn't been sure, but the warm "Sure!" that passed his lips was enough of a confirmation that he wasn't the only one in aspirations to build up something with the other.

The train rolled in on the platform as they were exchanging mail adresses, and they got on the same carriage, obviously. As there actually was enough space to sit, they both did that, and the remaining 10 minutes of their time together passed in lively conversation. Kaneki was the first to get off, apologetically saying that his friends had waited for a long time. Hide just convinced him that it was as okay as anything, as that had been his original intention anyway.

When Kaneki got off, Hide was left sitting alone in the middle of an empty row of seats, and he sighed. It was a happy sigh though, he was glad now that he stopped to help the stranger, though it made him come home 20 minutes later than intended. In the middle of going through their entire interaction in his head, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, where he had put it after getting Kaneki's number. He swiped it open to see a new mail. It was from Kaneki.

_Call me sometime, okay?_

Hide smiled to his screen. The reply was obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. please be kind to me heh. im sorry this is no the best quality but eh


End file.
